


The Compelling Adventures of Thot7

by darkalley



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, American Football, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Jaebum, First Time, Gay Jinyoung, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Pansexual Youngjae, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, nobody is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalley/pseuds/darkalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae blames Jackson and Jinyoung for getting him in this shit entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. two wangs make a fright

“Guys this is **_not_** a good idea,” Youngjae complains, sticking his head up to peer over the bush that looks over the University’s football field. Jackson grabs him by his jacket to pull him back down, and Jinyoung just snorts at him, the binoculars around his neck swaying as he adjusts his crouching position.

 “All good things come from terrible ideas Youngjae,” Jackson recites, index finger pointing in the air in lecture.

Youngjae frowns at him, expression worried. “This isn’t ethical.”

Jinyoung pulls his eyes away from the binoculars to give the smallest of the three a snarky smile.

“We’re in the public domain, not a locker room sweetie – we aren’t breaching any of your precious ethical guidelines.”

“Oh please he’s as guilty as us all. He’s a closet freak – I’ve seen the pictures on his phone.”

Youngjae shoves Jackson hard, and gets shoved harder in return.

“Both of you quit it. Eye candy in jersey one is stretching and your squabbling is ruining the sensual saxophone playing in my head.”

Youngjae sits back on his knees in a totally mature sulk. When the boys asked him if he wanted to see a show, he thought they were heading to some local gig up in the northern part of the city—he didn’t think he’d end up peeping at his University’s football team as they practiced. Now his knees hurt, and he’s pretty sure there are grass stains and whatever else on his clean jeans.

“Why are you two being creepy?” Youngjae scolds, “If we were old men we’d be arrested.”

“Dude don’t be aggressive – I heard Marcus Twiglet was practicing today and I wanted to annoy–“

“His name is **Mark Tuan** you dumbass…”

“He knows his name dear, it’s just a defence mechanism – he thinks if he alters the exterior perception of his interest with a fake claim of distaste, people won’t notice how obsessed he is with the boy however in reality everybody knows –”

“Fuck! Alright Freud we get it,” Jackson sulks.

 “…but Jinyoung why are _you_ here?”

“You mean why am I purposely observing sweaty men – sweaty beautiful men, diving on each other? Youngjae do use your brain my love.”

Jackson snorts and Youngjae feels embarrassed for them both.

 “Ok not that Dr Brain over there was right or anything,” Jackson mutters fanning himself lightly, “but Mark… he’s hot fire and also, _dibs_.”

“You can’t dibs a person Jackson, you have no right to do that.”

“I was being _hypothetical_ bro, just like when you said last Christmas you’d get a girlfriend by April.”

“Yeah well you’re both being hypo-pathetical at the minute – shut the hush up children,” Jinyoung complains.

Youngjae sighs in annoyance, staring up at his two idiot best friends. “I’m leaving,” He announces, pushing himself up to stand.

Both Jackson and Jinyoung grab an arm, yanking him back down. He falls with an _oomph_ and a grudge.

“Jesus fucking Christ dude you almost dropped us all in it then! Nice fucking going!” Jackson whispered harshly as Jinyoung flicks him in in the ear.

Youngjae hates his friends a lot. They can forget about the discount he gets from the coffee shop he works at. Their alliance has ended. The extra cream Jackson gets on his hot chocolate will be nothing but a memory after today.

He’s never really approved of the expression ‘if you can’t beat them join them,’ but he still finds himself taking a peak over the bush to peer over at the field several yards away anyway.

Youngjae’s eyes sweep over the field, darting from boy to boy. They’re attractive, Youngjae agrees, finding it odd how the entirety of the team appear to have stepped out of a catalogue. But Youngjae doesn’t like ogling up strangers, unless they’re fictional or on a screen – he’s seen how men tend to stare out girls in public and he can only sympathise with women that have to deal with that creepiness regularly. He’d rather be at his dorm, drowning his hours of free-time with movie rentals and pizza. A Netflix and chill for one because Youngjae believes after being rejected by a girl he thought was his soulmate that romance is dead.

Youngjae settles though, observing the interactions between the boys, convincing himself that this is harmless people-watching, and is in no way extremely immoral.

There was a faint sound of shouting from the opposite end of the field, a figure making his way into Youngjae’s view. The boy looked angry as he marched into the middle of the group, his shoulders hunched tensely. He was seemingly heading towards a baby-faced boy who was animatedly conversing with another boy from the team. The boy hadn’t a chance to acknowledge the male storming towards him before his body was slammed to the ground. A choir of gasps and shouts filled the air as the boys began to scrabble, rolling around in the grass, attempting to squirm out of each other’s hold.

“Holy shit,” Jackson comments, “this reminds me of a film I watched, but with less clothes and body oil.”

“Damn _do_ I love football,” Jinyoung sighs contently, offering his binoculars to Jackson for a better look.

“But you _hate_ football,” Youngjae frowns, to which Jinyoung responds with a gross wink and and Jackson slips in some dumb pun about balls.

“Why is nobody stopping this? I should do something…”

Youngjae finds himself being dragged back down yet again by two pairs of hands. “Guys they might hurt each other…”

“Will you stop—they’ll pummel you into soft pulp if you get in between them, Youngjae look at their muscles--”

“Dude is that the captain?” Jackson whispers, giving Jinyoung’s chest a whack.

Youngjae takes a peek over towards the commotion again, and watches as a sturdy figure strides towards the fighting pair. Youngjae squints to hear what is said.

“What the….going on?” Youngjae picks up a few words, the boy’s tone emphasized his deep voice—and right now he meant serious business. The quick address of ‘ _Captain’_ answered Jackson’s question.

“He _llooo_ _captain_ ,” Jinyoung comments.

The pair broke apart at the captain’s inquiry, both talking frantically at the same time.

Youngjae caught the words ‘banged’ and ‘girlfriend,’ alongside tons of profanity, and developed a rough idea of the reasons behind the brawl.

The captain shook his head, pointing over to the track course, instructions booming across the field.

“But Jaebum…” one of the two protests, only to comply after the captain made a step towards him. Both boys headed across the field, sulkily beginning their laps for god knows how long.

Youngjae may have laughed out loud at the scene, and the football team’s captain may have shot his head around in his direction.

_Oh no please no._

Youngjae squawked. He falls back into Jinyoung, who topples into Jackson. All three of them are sprawled onto the ground, limbs tangled awkwardly.

“Youngjae what-,” Jinyoung shouts, and Youngjae dives on him to slot a hand over his mouth. Jackson is still lying down. Youngjae’s not sure if he’s alive.

“Shh – oh my god, I think—I think he saw us!” Youngjae whispers in panic, Jinyoung looks completely dazed, “The captain! I think he saw us.”

Jinyoung shoots up into a sitting position, Youngjae topples onto his butt.

“Deny everything!” Jinyoung gabbles, “If they ask questions -- we’re geography majors collecting dirt.”

“Thwot wapwend?” Jackson groans as he moves to sit up with a twig sticking out of his hair and a shoe hanging off his toe.

Youngjae crawls over to check his friend for injuries when a voice lulls behind him.

_“What are you three up to?”_

Youngjae gasps and falls on his butt again, next to an out-of-it Jackson. He cringes before he inspects his doom. He takes note of the lean but muscular calves of the male, his eyes peeking upwards slowly – his doom looking far more dashing than Youngjae was prepared for.

The boy the walking definition of tall, dark and handsome. He was also sporting the number ‘69’ on his jersey.

Youngjae takes in the cut jawline, those glaring eyes and the charcoal hair tousled on the top of his head in a sweaty mess which was actually kinda absolutely hot.

Youngjae recognises him.

He’s seen him before. This guy has absolutely ordered coffee from him before – milk and two sugars Youngjae remembers. He’s served him occasionally, and the stranger has always regarded him in a warm fashion, always telling him to ‘keep the change’ before smiling kindly and walking away.

Youngjae was a little besotted then and he’s a little besotted now.

And now this sweetheart stranger is going to brand him a pervert.

Youngjae hates his friends.

He blinks up at him, threatened by how intimidating the boy looks in his football uniform. Intimidating but also very hot.

The captain looks between the boys expectantly. He seems to give Youngjae a little more of his attention though. Jinyoung notices.

“Uh – nothing. We were just looking for our _single_ friend Youngjae here. We found him, _single_ , and hiding behind this bush you see. He’s a big fan of football…right Jackson?”

Jackson seems to be struggling to take in the situation as he frowns at the dirt in front of him.

“Holy fuck dude the floor is fucking rotating,” Jackson whispers out in shock.

Youngjae splutters, shaking his head vigorously as he peers up at the captain.

The latter crosses his arms, giving Youngjae an imposing look. “Well _Single Youngjae_ …this is a closed practice. No audiences allowed – no matter how undeniably cute they are.”

Youngjae stutters out something far from coherent, face tinting from his aggressive blushing. He takes a glance at Jinyoung, who’s already standing and in the process of dragging Jackson away slowly, something that can only be described as an evil grin gracing his face.

He scrambles to his feet, eyes pleading. “I-I’m so sorry captain. Please –please don’t make me run laps. I’m not a physical person…”

The taller boy laughs at him, shaking his head in disbelief and Youngjae knows Jackson yells something like ‘he can be’ from behind.

The captain seems to evaluate him as he stands there, and Youngjae prepares himself for the full frontal lecture heading his way.

“I won’t make you run…”

Youngjae puffs out a breath of relief.

“But there is something you can do for me…or for our team rather.”

Oh no oh no oh god no.

Youngjae twiddles his thumbs as he nervously looks up at him. “Do…uh…do what?”

The boy smiles at him and Youngjae would’ve swooned if it weren’t for the serious look in his eyes.

“ _Cheerlead_.”      


	2. of fake friends and wannabe boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

 

 

Mark’s laughter echoes in the crowded locker room.

“Ok be straight with me-”

“Oh the irony.” Bambam cackles, holding his stomach as he throws his head back, ultimately whacking it into a locker causing half the team to snort at him.

Jaebum rolls his eyes as he strips off his jersey, giving Mark a warning look. ‘ ** _Don’t you fucking dare’_** is what his face reads.

“You’re telling me. Cheerleading Jaebum, really?”

“What’s your point asshole?” Jaebum huffs out, throwing a towel around his neck before crossing his arms in defence.

“Oh nothing, just usually a first date involves a dinner and a movie. And you’ve gone straight for the miniskirt and pompoms –“

“He’d never go straight.” Yugyeom interrupts.

“I knew you were kinky Jaebum but this has surprised me.”

“Maybe he’s into roleplay,” Bambam interjects, sending a wink to Yugyeom who pretends to send a text on his dead phone.

“I am certain I don’t know what you mean, and I do not want to know what you mean,” Jaebum replies curtly, stripping the rest of his gear off to wrap the towel around his torso. “I am done dealing with you rugrats today.”

“Don’t play dumb with me Jaebum,” Mark teases, following him as he stalks into the shower room.

Jaebum ignores the elder as he hangs his towel and steps under the shower, Mark leaning up the wall next to him shamelessly.

“So you didn’t just ask the cutie that works at that café to cheerlead for our team then?”

Jaebum huffs as he scrubs shampoo into his hair, hoping the suds splash into Mark’s eyes and turn him into stone or something. Nosey bastard.

“He was spying on our team. He could have been sent by those ugly yellow jerseys from across town to leak our tactics for Friday’s game. I acted quickly and accordingly, and as your captain, you are in no position to reprehend me.”

“Fuck me you are wound so tight.” Mark gives him a look even though the captain can’t see him. “You do realise how ridiculous you sound right? Like worse than Bambam and his ‘white people are lizards’ conspiracy theory.”

Jaebum snorts at him before he collects himself again.

“The team has been lacking in spirit lately. I’m hoping his attitude will brighten them up a bit. Anyway he seems to have a submissive personality. He could’ve just said no, it’s not like I have any real power over him is it?”

“You’re a hard man to say no to Jaebum,” Mark teases, giving the team captain a once over. “I’ll go along with your dumb excuses if I have to. But you are allowed to show people you have feelings you know – stop being so emotionally constipated all the time man.”

“I’m not emotionally…constipated.”

“You act so scandalised if someone so much as catches you smile Jaebum.”

“I smile,” Jaebum mumbles, scrubbing at his already too-clean scalp.

“Smirks don’t count and neither does having gas.”

Jaebum huffs again as he turns his back to his annoying best friend, letting the hot water splash onto his face.

“Well…the boy is cute. If you’re not interested then I guess he’s free game right? Not usually my type but I know adorable when I see it.”

Jaebum glares over his shoulder at Mark’s accomplished smile.

“Just admit it you grumpy kitten.”

“Admit what?” Jaebum growls.

“You’re soft for him and you can’t flirt for shit.”

Jaebum pretends he’s alone until he is.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Dude this is dumb and I’m a paying customer. You can’t ignore me this coupon runs out today!” Jackson complains, throwing a napkin over the counter causing Youngjae to huff as he crouches down on the other side to pick it up from the floor and throw it away moodily.

“Get lost traitors.”

Jinyoung laughs as Jackson groans at their friend. “Bro I could have concussion because of your uncoordinated ass, if anything I should be the one that’s pissed at you.”

Youngjae ignores them, and grabs a cloth to passionately scrub at an already spotless counter top.

“Youngjae my sweet little cherub – stop sulking.”

Youngjae gives Jinyoung his best glare.

“Sweetie in hindsight I think we both did you a huge favour,” Jinyoung smiles, crossing his arms over the counter with a knowing look on his annoyingly soft features.

“We did?” Jackson asks in confusion and Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him before giving Youngjae a huge grin.

“Oh please enlighten me – because as far as I’m concerned, you both left me all fattened up and…and ready to be fed to the lion.”

“That’s an interesting metaphor cupcake however I’m sure it’s you who the lion would like to fill up.”

Youngjae chokes on his own spit and his eyes dart around the café to see if anyone heard Jinyoung and his shameless innuendo. Drawing attention was inevitable though when Jackson started to cackle and slap the counter like a god damn buffoon. His face burns up as he is reminded of the incident he was involuntarily involved in two days ago.

“What the heck?!”

“Dude what the fuck that’s some bestiality shit right there.”

A customer walks in and Youngjae counts his blessings as he walks over to take her order, Jackson and Jinyoung obviously still laughing out of his expense yet again.

As he carries out the lady’s order, Youngjae reflects on the events that unfolded yesterday and why he hates being the awkward soul he is. He used to say it was just the effect that aesthetically pleasing people had on him, and as he delve a better understanding of his sexuality, he made a mental note to file that under pansexual problems number one. There are way too many pretty people and he just can’t cope.

That being said, he didn’t have the confidence in his sexuality that both Jackson and Jinyoung had. Jinyoung has always been straightforward and made it very clear to Youngjae what his preferences were from the first time they met, claiming to be ‘as gay as it gets’ when a pretty red head asked for his number. Jinyoung was headstrong, smart and knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it.

Jackson on the other hand has just always been very open-minded about everything, which was why he was so popular with people.

He was an experienced lover, for both the men and women in his life, telling Youngjae one day out of the blue he wasn’t one for labels and would rather just go through life having no expectations or margins bounding him. Youngjae respected that.

Youngjae was the opposite. He wasn’t experienced, the only kisses he shared were drunken ones and he hadn’t really had much chance to explore his own sexuality. He was a virgin, but he wasn’t ashamed of it. It wasn’t a fact of waiting for the right person to come along really, it was just that that kind of intimacy kind of scared him. And if Choi Youngjae was good at anything it’s running away from his problems.

“Oi dipshit!” Jackson calls, snapping Youngjae out of his reverie as he hands the customer her order. Making his way back to his best friends he rolls his eyes.

“Don’t think I’m done teasing you buttercup.”

“I have nothing left to say to either of you.”

Jinyoung leans over the counter to pull Youngjae closer by his apron, he places his palms on Youngjae’s cheeks, a satisfied smile on his face.

“So… let’s talk Im Jaebum shall we pudding.”

Youngjae feels his cheeks heat up again, his eyes darting around the café as if Jinyoung had just spilled the drop off location of a secret drug deal.

“Not so loud! What if someone hears you?!”

“You’re too cute Jae I swear to god,” Jinyoung coos.

“Am I missing some vital plot points here?” Jackson frowns in confusion.

Jinyoung gives Jackson a knowing smile. “Pay attention you heathen. Jaebum…the football captain. He’s Mr tall dark and handsome that our son Youngjae here has been all sweet over for the past two months.”

“I wasn’t-“

Jackson has a smile on his face like he’s won the lottery, “Well I can’t say I blame him. He’s definitely been in a few of my wet dreams.”

“Jackson!” Youngjae scolds. “Keep it clean, please.”

Jinyoung smiles at Youngjae knowingly. “You two would make quite the contrasting pair I must say. He’s all dark, mysterious and brooding – and you’re all 50 shades of sunshine and fairy dust.”

Youngjae huffs and swats Jinyoung’s hand away when he ruffles his hair affectionately. “No I’m not! You just baby me. I’m actually terrifying.”

“Oh please biscuit, you’re as pure as it gets.”

“And you’re a pure pain in my – uh – my butt.”

Jinyoung laughs as Youngjae grumbles under his breath, fixing his hair with a totally scary and intimidating pout.

“You’re both bad influences. If Mr Park throws you out, I don’t claim either of you.”

Jackson gasps dramatically looking positively offended. “What did I do man? You literally just talked about butt pain, an open door for a joke about anal but I said nothing—“

“Stop talking Jackson. PLEASE.”

“There’s no need to take it out on us honey muffin. If it weren’t for us you’d never have had a chance to talk with Mr Sex Eyes. Which brings me to the reason we’re all gathered here today—“

“What is this a spring wedding? Speak for your fucking self I came to use this coupon—“

Jinyoung side eyes Jackson, kissing his teeth at the interruption before giving the youngest a charming smile.

“I won’t leave this spot until you tell me everything Im Jaebum said to you after we left.”

Youngjae contemplates letting Jinyoung stand there until his shift ends but he knows if Mr Park comes in and see’s these two being idiots Youngjae will be in trouble. Of course Jinyoung knows this would never happen because Mr Park has a soft spot for Youngjae. Like every other person who’s ever got to know him.

“I—It was embarrassing though.” Youngjae whines, puffing his cheeks out to try and cool the heat filling them. “I was such a mess.”

“Aw sweetie you were not nearly as much a mess as Jackson was.”

“Excuse you the fuck?! Why are you throwing me under the bus all of a sudden?”

“Be quiet you overgrown toddler I’m in the middle of an interrogation.”

Jackson sulks for less than two seconds before giving Youngjae a teasing look.

“So—did you tell him you’d like to bone him?”

Youngjae huffs crossing his arms. “How do you get people to sleep with you when you talk so unattractively?”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes when Jackson starts flexing. “My appealing qualities are endless my brother, but I can give you the short list if you’d like.”

The bell jingles signalling a customer while Jackson starts posing obnoxiously, causing Youngjae to laugh loudly at him.

Jinyoung smiles at the two before eyeing the customers making their way to the counter. His smile turns into a smug one.

Youngjae’s shoving Jackson with a laugh when a deep voice interrupts them.

“Excuse me?”

Youngjae smiles naturally at the customer until he actually takes a decent look at the two guys who are waiting at the other end of the counter.

Im Jaebum stands there, next to Mark Tuan, the one boy looking very amused while the other looks like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Hi there! Youngjae right?” Mark chirps with a friendly smile.

“And Jackson hello there.” Jackson chides in with a cheeky grin not so subtly giving Mark a once over. Or maybe it was twice.

Mark drops his smile at Jackson although his lips twitch at the corner. “Aren’t you the idiot who got arrested for walking around campus naked?” He deadpans causing Jinyoung to laugh into his hand.

Jackson scowls, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. “No that was another guy…and he wasn’t naked – he was wearing a tutu.”

“Right,” Mark teases rolling his eyes before looking back to Youngjae. “You _are_ Youngjae, right sweetness?”

Jackson huffs as Youngjae blushes. Youngjae quickly looks at Jaebum but averts his eyes when he sees the brooding male is watching him.

“Uhm yes I-I’m Youngjae um – what can I get you?”

Mark grins again flashing his teeth, folding his arms across the counter comfortably. “I don’t know cutie what can you get me?”

He’s blushing as he laughs nervously wringing out his hands.

“Uh—would—do you want a coffee?”

“Sure, make it black please with three sugars. Thanks Youngjae.” Mark looks at Jaebum raising his eyebrow at him. “And what would you like grumpypants?”

Jaebum glares at him opening his mouth to respond but he’s interrupted.

“I can—I can make you your usual if you want?”

Jaebum ignores Mark’s existence as he looks over at the young barista, eyes softening dramatically.

“Thank you.”

Youngjae returns his smile as he turns to make the drinks.

“That’s sweet Jaebum. He’s memorised your order.” Mark teases elbowing Jaebum in the side.

“I’m a regular here dipshit.”

Jinyoung steps in giving Mark a playful smile.

“I’m his best friend and he still doesn’t know how I take my coffee.”

Mark laughs along with Jinyoung. Peeking at the flamboyant boy stood next to him before giving Jinyoung a flirty smile.

“Would he happen to know how you take your men?”

Jinyoung huffs out a laugh biting his bottom lip before flicking his hair out his eyes sharing Mark’s playful look.

“Sorry. Prefer brunettes.”

Mark chuckles, glancing at the pouty boy flicking through his phone huffing moodily.

“That’s a shame.”

Youngjae hands the two boys their coffee with a shy smile. Jaebum fishes out his wallet from his jeans but halts when the boy shakes his head.

“It’s on the house…to—to make up for the other day.” Youngjae looks apologetically at Jaebum, his cheeks a rosy colour as the older male holds his gaze.

“You mean when you were spying on us?” Mark chimes in, not sounding the least bit disgusted. In a matter of fact he looks thrilled.

Youngjae goes scarlet spluttering as he shakes his head in denial. “I-I wasn’t—“

“Calm down sunshine the past is the past. Anyway the real reason we’re all gathered here –“

Jackson looks at Jinyoung clearly irritated, “It’s like you’ve been fucking cloned.”

Jinyoung tuts at him. “Down boy. Let the pretty boy finish his announcement.”

Jackson rolls his eyes, folding his arms. “He’s not that pretty,” he lies.

“I just wanted to remind you about your little agreement Youngjae,” Mark teases, handing over a bag stuffed with something to Youngjae. Youngjae peeks into the back embarrassment flooding his features as he nods, blushing furiously. “I – yeah I remember.”

“What agreement,” Jinyoung perks up, looking between Youngjae and Jaebum.

Jaebum sighs. “The practice is tomorrow night at half six. Don’t be late.”

Youngjae hugs the bag to his chest nodding slowly at the intimidating boy. “I won’t! I’ll set an alarm and everything!”

Jaebum looks like he’s trying to hold back from saying something but Mark thinks he just looks constipated, rolling his eyes at his friend as he grabs him and starts to pull him out of the coffee shop. “See you tomorrow Youngjae! Bye Jinyoung! Bye Jackson” Mark shouts, both boys leaving the shop.

Jackson frowns at the door before grinning to himself. “Twiglet knows my name.”

“Yes and you probably know his family history petal,” Jinyoung coos.

“Fuck you. Don’t think I didn’t catch you trying it on with my man.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at the boy’s immaturity, turning back to Youngjae, smiling at him wickedly.

“What’s in the bag?”

“What bag?”

“That bag.”

“What bag”

“The bag you’re holding right there.”

“Not your business,” Youngjae whines.

“Choi Youngjae I haven’t raised you to be so disrespectful to me.”

Youngjae huffs at the older boy, sighing as if contemplating his entire life.

 “Why are you blushing Jackson c’mere isn’t he blushing.”

“He’s definitely blushing.”

“Why are you blushing?”

“I’m not blushing.”

“It’s—it’s a uniform.”

Jackson and Jinyoung both look at him questioningly.

“It’s – it’s a cheerleading uniform.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. of gender norms & squatting galore

“So men shouldn’t wear women’s clothes then is that what you’re saying you lanky gobshite?” Bambam stares at Yugyeom, half dressed for practice but he’s sitting on the bench without a shirt and his pink headband on. “These gender norms are forever getting on my tits. Women’s clothes – men’s clothes…pray do tell me what is the difference?”

Yugyeom gapes at him, spluttering nonsense as Bambam crosses his arms challengingly.

“I’m not saying that holy hell. I just don’t like the way my knees look in a skirt.” Yugyeom complains.

Bambam all but gawps at the boy’s legs in assessment before seemingly coming to a one man settlement with himself.

“You have great thighs though but I’ll recede.” Yugyeom flushes at that comment. “Now Youngjae however, he definitely has the thighs for a skirt.”

Yugyeom frowns, his thinking face on.

“He’s the guy Jaebum’s hot for right? How do you know him then?”

Bambam grins cheekily at him, bouncing excitedly from where he’s sitting.

“He’s daddy’s favourite. Of course I have to know him.” Bambam recalls looking at his rather immaculate nails. Yugyeom stares at him for a moment, the cogs turning in his mind.

“So…he’s your brother?”

Bambam looks fondly at the taller male, before throwing on his jersey gracefully.

“You’re as pure as fresh snow boo. Though slightly ignorant, sometimes I want to climb you like a tree.”

Yugyeom chokes, looking slightly in pain as he tries to decipher whatever his best friend is trying to say but as usual the taller deems it a mission too difficult to waste his energy on and lets Bambam drag him out onto the field.  

“Why are you two always the last on the field?” Jaebum scolds, glaring at the two youngest players as they approach centre field. “This is the third time this week you’ve been late.”

“Bam was just—“

“Time is just an agreed upon construct. How do you know you’re not the late one? Maybe we’re all late. Maybe we’re always on time.”

Jaebum squints at the boy, deciding it was too early to commit murder. “If you say anything else like that again today I will make you run laps. I will make you run laps and you’ll be on laundry duty for a month. Understood?”

Bambam looks positively repulsed at the idea, nodding quickly, “Eye eye captain.”

Mark laughs, ruffling Bambam’s hair and grinning at Jaebum.

“You’re grumpier than your default grumpiness. What’s the matter with you captain?”

Jaebum ignores him, scowling as he bends over to stretch his calves.

“Could it be because your little cutie is late? Sad he might’ve bailed?”

Jaebum continues to ignore the inquisitions, focusing his entire being on the satisfying pull of his muscles stretching.

Now he knows what people are probably thinking. Im Jaebum, that bastard, he’s taking advantage of a sweet boy who probably felt pressured into doing something he didn’t want to do and well supposedly if things were black and white that was kind of true and Jaebum might’ve felt guilty because this is probably the most impulsive and ridiculous thing he’s ever done in his life.

So yes he was being kind of an asshole really and Youngjae, the damn sweetheart, agreed to the proposition anyway that had been admittedly completely impulsive and slightly self-indulgent. 

Ok maybe it was for the most part self- indulgent.

Choi Youngjae was indeed a treasure. Jaebum doesn’t get infatuated with many things, and god forbid he’d ever be comfortable enough with expressing himself emotionally as freely as Mark or Bambam do, but Youngjae was an enigma Jaebum wanted to get to know. Jaebum was a regular at the café the boy worked at, and he’d found himself enthralled in the boy’s soft eyes, his warm laughter and his heartbreakingly gorgeous smile.

He could even admit to himself that when he watched the boy hum to himself, lost in his own world, his insides turned to mush. He’d never admit that to Mark though, that asshole would give him grief till he’s underground.

So maybe his fondness for the boy was a big part of why he’d done it, but he wasn’t an entire dumbass, pure motives were also there somewhere.

There had been tension on the team as of late. Players lacking the drive, the intuition; that fight between two of his players had been only a minor reflection of the tension between the team. He’d been frustrated albeit more than usual, and as acting captain and coach he was used to the stress but it was starting to really get to him on that particular day.

So when he saw Youngjae on the ground, an adorable concoction of flustered and intimidated, he’d already given Youngjae his proposition before he could really think it through. All that was really going through his mind was – if this boy can brighten his sour mood with a mere smile, than he’d do wonders for the assholes he calls teammates.

And that’s it really. The origin story. He’s a fucking loser, he knows.

The usual sound of playful chatter seems to quieten down dramatically after a few moments and Jaebum pays it no mind at first, silently hoping he’s finally been accustomed a power to mute his team in its entirety. However, after a successful stretch of his hamstrings he does look up to acknowledge the mess that is his team and sees them all looking over to where the door to the locker room stands.

Making his way over to the team, dressed in a cute little jersey with ‘69’ printed obnoxiously on the front and… and a **_skirt_** , is no one other than Choi Youngjae.

Choi Youngjae is here and he’s dressed as a cheerleader and he’s wearing a god damn **skirt**.

For fucks’ sake Mark Tuan you fucking mother fucker.

“You… you gave him a skirt to wear?” He mumbles, or groans – or chokes he’s not entirely sure.

Fucking fuck he’s so _pretty_.

“A _skort_ ,” Bambam corrects face reflecting the heart-eyes emoji. “Mark you sly devil I love you,” he giggles, still looking at Youngjae as he shyly makes his way over to the team.

“You’re welcome big boy,” Mark teases, giving Jaebum a wink before swanning over towards the approaching beauty and wrapping an arm around him to steer him towards everyone. He whispers something to Youngjae, something that makes him blush prettily and Jaebum feels likes he’s having a stroke.

“Thick thighs save lives folks,” Kim Taehyung, the teams halfback sighs dramatically, Park Jimin giggling at him and nodding in agreement. Jaebum fights the urge to send them both on a run.

Jaebum’s still trying to grasp the situation when Bambam skips to stand in front of Youngjae, his hands grasp Youngjae’s and a friendly smile graces his face. Youngjae seems to take in the boy’s bedazzled appearance and relaxes slightly returning a shy smile of his own.

Jaebum is shook, he’s not even sure is he’s got it in him to look stoic and unapproachable at this point.

“Hello there cutie patootie. I’m Bambam and you – my lovely, have the prettiest legs I’ve ever seen in my life and I look like a supermodel so you should be nothing less than completely flattered.”

Youngjae blushes some more before thanking him softly, “You’re pretty too – I mean not too, I don’t mean I think I am pretty – I just – uh…”

Jaebum is starting to think that this is a very bad idea. Very very very bad.

Yugyeom seems to stride in with a vengeance, pulling Bambam away to give Youngjae some room as he quickly introduces himself with a polite smile. “I’m sorry. He means well, I swear, he’s only been arrested twice.”

Youngjae giggles at that, causing the boys to smile at the sound, even Yugyeom --- and it’s like Choi Youngjae has some sort of sunshine super power because what the fuck. He can see a few of the guys giving him looks out the corner of his eye, knows Mark’s one of them the prick and so he clears his throat to gather the attention. He meets Youngjae’s eyes.

“You’re late,” he comments, and he can almost see Mark give him _the look_ out of his peripheral vison. Real fucking smooth Jaebum, you’ve definitely reinstated your asshole status.

Youngjae sucks in his bottom lip guiltily, hands fiddling with the hem of his jersey, “Uh sorry captain! I—I did set an alarm but my sister’s dog had to be walked and I – “

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Mark interrupts, tutting at Jaebum as he ruffles Youngjae’s hair, “Don’t let Jaebum scare you, he’s a kitty cat really – so he doesn’t bite.”

“I’m sure he would if you asked him to though,” Bambam teased and a few of the guys chuckle at him.

“Anyway,” Jaebum growls, “Team, this is Youngjae. He’s going to be on the cheer squad this semester and as punishment he’s to train alongside us every week as if he were one of us. You shits got that?”

“Punishment for what exactly?”

“Wait isn’t he the guy you caught drooling over us the other day?”

“Dude isn’t that a bit excessive. Jimin got his cock out on the field one time and you didn’t put him through such corporal punishment.”

“Yes he did asshole…I had bruises for weeks! I’d pick cheerleading over that any day!”

“He only had his dick out because you were gagging on it Yoongi.”

“You fucking what pipsqueak – wanna swallow your own teeth?!”

"What like you swallowed Jimin's..."

“All of you! Ten laps of the field to warm up and Kim Namjoon if I see you stop even once you will do an extra five,” Jaebum barks, causing the team to groan in protest.

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

“No Captain!”

* * *

 

 

 

Youngjae watches the boys make their way over to the tracks before he looks at the devil of a man he’s been left alone with. Jaebum looks as good as every other day, but seeing him again in his uniform is doing crazy things to his heart. This guy is so broad and so devilishly handsome, what else is he to do other than stare at him?

“We’re matching.”

Youngjae snaps out of his daze, flushing at being caught practically ogling his crush. It takes him a moment to remember that Jaebum had said something to him. “W-What?”

Jaebum looks annoyed at him again and Youngjae wants to cry because all he ever seems to do is make an ass out of himself in front of this gorgeous man.

“I said we’re matching,” Jaebum motions at the number on his jersey and then he gestures at Youngjae’s, “You’re wearing my number.”

Youngjae glances down at himself, blushing because wow they really are matching.

“Oh haha does that mean I’m your cheerleader then?” he laughs, then realizes how flirty that was and his eyes dart to the nearest patch of soil he can go dig his hole in.

He hears a deep chuckle and looks straight at the source – Im Jaebum is laughing at him and oh god did he just successfully flirt? Because the boy is smiling at him a little and wow he has _beautiful_ teeth.

Ok he’s in way over his head…maybe Jaebum was just a social awkwardness sympathiser. That’s gotta be it.

“I didn’t think you were going to show to be honest,” Jaebum comments and he looks only slightly pained to have to talk to him which makes Youngjae wanna make the most of this conversation.

“Well I – I owe you and I don’t mind helping y—helping the team.”

Jaebum raises his eyebrow at him and damn this guy must’ve broken many hearts because Youngjae’s feels like it’s wrapped in barbed wire in his chest.

“You didn’t need to wear that y’know?” Jaebum remarks, taking in the boy’s attire. Almost looks like he lingers on his thighs but Youngjae wouldn’t place a bet on it. “Mark’s just a prick.”

“Oh – Is it that bad? The skirt I mean?” Youngjae blushes, “I know it probably makes some of you guys uncomfortable but… Jinyoung said I looked nice and – and well I like it.”

Jaebum scrunches up his face and Youngjae panics at first, thinks he looks disgusted but the older boy shakes his head.

“No. You look…you look great actually.”

Youngjae blushes, eyes on his shoes. “Thanks,” he mutters shyly, but there’s a brilliant smile on his face anyway and if he were to be looking at Jaebum he’d see the look of a winded man.

“Right – well…you can stretch here if you want – I’ve just gotta, just gotta go over something quick with – uh with Mark. Yes that’s right with Mark,” Jaebum chokes out, turning around and marching away like he was on a mission.

Youngjae still has a smile on his face as he bends over.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t fucking do this. This was supposed to be a punishment but why does it feel like I’m the only one fucking suffering?”

“What are you talking about Jaebum?” Mark laughs, watching as his best friend loses all his composure looking over his shoulder, he groans dramatically before grabbing his shoulders.

“Look at him. Do you see this shit? He’s doing fucking squats. I can’t – you fucking planned this didn’t you! You’re such a dick!”

Mark glances behind him, easily spotting an oblivious Youngjae bending his knees, ass sticking out, squatting like a professional. He laughs again, thoroughly amused at Jaebum’s obvious distress.

“I don’t see the problem.”

“The _problem_? The _problem_ is I’ve never, _ever_ , felt so fucking god damn out of my depth in my entire shitty life,” Jaebum growls, “I’m an emotionless asshole. I make kids cry. Old people fucking _hate_ me. And yet this fucking kid – this one guy… You know he smiled at me earlier and I thought I was having a stroke. What is wrong with me?”

Mark smirks at him and Jaebum fights the urge to smack it off. “It’s called having feelings Jaebum.”

“Well its fucking terrifying and I want nothing to do with it.”

“It’s a bit too late for that.”

Jaebum looks beyond Mark and groans again, “He’s still doing it Mark, go and tell him to stop.”

“Why are you complaining hot stuff? It’s like your wet dreams come true.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Your dicks lusting.”

“Well yours is crusting,” Jaebum huffs as he stalks over to the benches, chugging down his water like he’s dehydrated.

“Are – are you ok?”

Jaebum’s so startled that he starts choking obnoxiously.

Youngjae’s right there and he’s softly patting him on the back while he gasps for air and tears start to collect in his eyes from the lack of oxygen. Youngjae rubs at his back soothingly as Jaebum begins to calm down and he’s all too distracted by the soft touch to even care if his team are laughing at his expense.

“Here – you should sit down for a minute,” Youngjae says softly, helping the twenty one year old to sit down like he’s on the brink of death. “Feel better?”

Jaebum look at Youngjae, admires how _soft_ he looks before clearing his throat and the remnants of his crumbling dignity. “Yes. You just caught me by surprise.”

Youngjae bites his lip guiltily and Jaebum doesn’t even try to be subtle as he watches him do it.

“I’m sorry – I just saw you talking to Mark…and y-you looked angry. Is it b-because I’m late? I’m sorry captain I’m not usual this tardy I mean my lecturer says I’m too early most of the time,” Youngjae rambles and Jaebum feels his heart stutter again. _Adorable_.

“It’s not about you,” _Liar,_ “Are you always this nosy or do you just like watching me? Seems to be a habit of yours.”

“W-wha—No! N-no that’s not what-,” Youngjae fumbles, incredibly flustered as he gesticulates cutely in his defence.

“Relax cheer boy I’m only teasing.”

And good lord Youngjae pouts at him. He actually _pouts_.

“That was really mean.”

Jaebum smiles at him, allows himself to ruffle the boy’s hair and successfully stops himself from dwelling too long on the softness of it. Youngjae blushes again though and Jaebum really is royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's going on but Youngjae's in a skirt so we're all winning. It's short but hey at least I updated before any cobwebs formed ;)


End file.
